Secret Love
by Moofstar
Summary: Mungkinkah takdir bersifat memaksa? Itulah yang diyakini Uzumaki Naruto saat ini. Takdir telah mempermainkan hidupnya, memaksanya untuk merengkuh Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang telah membunuh kekasihnya/ One-Shoot/ DLDR/ Insipred by Drakor Secret Love/ Rating T plus


_**Aloha, apa kabar semua? Adakah diantara kalian yang merindukan saya? #dibakar rame-rame. Sudah lama saya tidak berkelana di dunia fanfiction ini, untuk itu saya mohon maaf. Khususnya untuk fandom Naruto, mengingat endingnya yang begitu mengejutkan. Tapi karena saya Hinata-centric, tidak masalah Hinata berpasangan dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke, asalkan Hinata-chan bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya #peluk Hinata-chan #digampar NH dan SH FC. Karakter Hinata yang pekerja keras, tegas, pemalu, kikuk, jago masak, dan lemah lembut, sangat mengesankan saya :"( , sedih sekali pada akhirnya Naruto tamat dan tergantikan film Boruto terbaru. Aihh betapa beruntungnya Naruto mendapatkan Hinata #cubit pipi Naruto.**_

 _ **Well, untuk masalah update semoga kalian gak kecewa dan memaklumi kekurangan saya yang satu ini, susah sekali bagi saya meluangkan waktu menulis, kuliah berbeda sekali dengan sekolah. Dan juga masih banyak fanfic yang belum terselesaikan, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf untuk itu. Tapi kali ini disela-sela mengerjakan proposal, entah mengapa saya lagi mood banget nulis one-shoot, hitung-hitung pemanasan sebelum melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic lain yang terbengkalai. Lalu akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini, hurayyy! Oh ya, selamat berpuasa untuk kalian yang melaksanakan ibada puasa, semangat yaa! Salam rindu untuk kalian semua^^**_

* * *

-Tinggalkan kekasihmu, tinggalah bersamaku. Engkau inti napasku, dari semesta hidupku. Jangan salahkan cinta, salahkan takdir manusia. Tinggalah bersamaku, engkau semesta hidupku _ **—(Soundtrack Supernova—Semesta Hidupku, Nidji)**_

* * *

 _ **Title : Secret Love**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Drama Korea Secret Love (KBS)**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **DLDR, Gaje, Pasaran, DLL**_

 _ **Just read^^**_

* * *

Mencintai wanita yang telah membunuh kekasihmu?

 _Huh_ , bukankah begitu menggelikan mendengarnya?

Namun tidak bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Ia merasa tuhan mempermainkan hidup dan takdirnya.

Berapa kali menyangkal-pun, Naruto tetap tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Berawal dari kebenciannya yang mendalam, pada akhirnya semua bermuara menjadi rasa khawatir, posesif, dan keinginan untuk memiliki cinta sang wanita Hyuuga.

Seperti hal-nya saat ini, tubuh kekar naruto bangkit dari ranjang 'hangat'nya, meninggalkan tubuh telanjang Hinata disampingnya.

Dirinya menatap kelam pada hingar bingar kota Tokyo lewat kaca jendela apartement mewahnya, kontras dengan iris safirnya yang indah. Suduh bibirnya terangkat, mengekspresikan rasa puas dan bahagia karena telah memiliki Hinata.

Hinata-nya

Wanita miliknya

Detik itu juga senyumannya menghilang, digantikan seringaian sinis mengingat Hyuuga Hinata tak menolaknya karena sedikit ancaman dan rasa bersalah padanya, pada pria yang kehilangan kekasih berharganya karena kecelakaan lima tahun lalu.

Ya, wanita itulah yang telah menghilangkan nyawa Haruno Sakura dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Hinata tak bisa mengendalikan kemudinya akibat badan jalan yang licin karena hujan.

Hingga kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Bagi Naruto, kehilangan Sakura meruntuhkan dunianya. Kemarahan tak terbendung ketika Hinata dengan suka rela mengakui segala kesalahannya. Dendam mengakar mulai saat itu, pada wanita lembut beriris amethys.

Segala cara Naruto lakukan agar Hyuuga Hinata merasakan penderitaan didalam penjara.

Dirinya tak tahu jika korban Hinata bukan hanya Sakura, namun juga kekasih wanita itu, Otsutsuki Toneri. Pria itu dikabarkan koma selama satu bulan hingga tak dapat memberikan kesaksian.

Dari situ jalan Naruto mulai terhambat, Toneri berprofesi sebagai jaksa. Setelah sadar dari koma-nya, mati-matian pria itu membela Hinata untuk mendapatkan penangguhan hukuman.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Naruto murka, dengan segala kekuasaannya ia menekan Toneri. Namun sayangnya hingga Hinata bebas, tekanan Naruto tak berarti apapun bagi pasangan kekasih itu.

Membuat dadanya sesak ketika mereka berdua menunjukan rasa cinta mereka. Perasaan aneh yang kian menjalar kuat ketika melihat senyum, tawa, bahkan kekikukan gadis lembut tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto menyadari jika ia telah jatuh cinta.

Bersalahkah ia pada Sakura?

Jawabannya, YA.

Bahkan jika Sakura mengutuknya di alam sana, Naruto akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Sebut dirinya bodoh atau sebagainya.

Namun, perasaan lembut ketika Hinata menyentuhnya tak dapat ia sangkal lagi.

.Jatuh.

Jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Hyuuga Hinata.

Hal yang membuatnya semakin yakin untuk mencintai wanita itu adalah ketika Naruto menemukan sebuah fakta baru. Fakta yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena rasa bersalah.

Fakta bahwa bukan Hinata yang mengemudi di malam itu.

Melainkan kekasih sialannya—Otsutsuki Toneri

::

::

::

::

::

::

* * *

Keheningan melanda keduanya, Hinata terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan sorot mata hampa. Sementara Naruto memeluk tubuh telanjangnya erat. Sesekali mengecup leher jenjangnya.

"Katakan padaku, Hinata. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bimbang, terlalu takut mendengar jawaban Hinata. Namun, rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Sungguh ia ingin mendengarnya, mendengar ungkapan cinta dari Hinata untuknya. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada pria-bedebah Otsutsuki Toneri.

Amethys itu berkedip sekali, kemudian dengan cepat tetesan air mata turun. Hanya dengan itu Naruto tahu jawaban Hinata.

"A-Aku-..." Belum sempat menuntaskan perkataannya, dengan cepat Naruto meraup bibir merah Hinata kasar, menyalurkan rasa cinta sekaligus benci pada wanita lembut itu.

" _Engh_ -..." Erangan lemah menghentikan Naruto, safir kini menatap tajam amethys.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sahut Naruto singkat namun penuh keyakinan.

Seketika iris Hinata melebar horror, "N-Naruto- _san_?"

"Kau dengar aku? Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Naruto egois.

Atmosfir berubah berat, "A-Aku akan pura-pura tak mendengarnya."

 **Sakit**

Naruto pernah merasakan sakit seperi ini. Disaat Sakura meninggalkannya. Rasa sakit yang persis sama, namun lebih besar dan menganga.

Tak tahan dengan emosinya sendiri, pria bersurai kuning itu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Hinata pada ranjang mereka, "Toneri, bukan? Si Brengsek itu yang mengemudi malam itu! Aku sudah tahu, Hinata!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Kembali Hinata terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

 _'Bagaimana Naruto-san mengetahuinya?'_

"Mengapa, Hinata? Kau terkejut aku bisa menemukan kebohonganmu? Bisa-bisanya kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri! Apa sebegitu berhargakah Toneri untukmu?" Desak Naruto lemah, jemarinya mengelus wajah pucat Hinata.

"K-Kau salah! Akulah yang mengemudi malam itu. Akulah yang membunuh Sakura-san! KAU PUAS?!" Amuk Hinata tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang yang menghimpitnya, mencoba keluar dari kurungan lengan Naruto.

"Berhenti menyangkal, Hinata-..." Geram Naruto rendah, ada nada mengancam yang mengikuti kalimat selanjutnya, "...Semua bukti telah aku temukan." Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang, "Dengan mudah aku dapat menghancurkannya."

Seulas senyum sinis terpampang, kembali menghadirkan mimpi buruk berkepanjangan bagi Hinata.

"J-Jangan, K-Kumohon N-Naruto-..."

"Kau tak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan kebenaran, Hinata. Camkan itu!"

"Hiks-...kumohon jangan menyakiti, T-Toneri- _kun_ , a-aku lah yang bersalah, maafkan aku-..."

Kembali Naruto muak mendengar nama lelaki yang Hinata cintai. Hanya namanya yang boleh wanita itu serukan, hanya dirinya yang boleh Hinata cintai.

Hinata hanya miliknya.

Perlahan dengan lembut Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam dekapannya, merasakan kehangatan ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku bisa melepaskannya, Hinata-..."

Debaran jantung Hinata semakin kuat, dan Naruto mengetahuinya. Dibalik punggung indah itu, senyum liciknya mengembang.

"...asal kau menikah dneganku."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya air mata Hinata menetes. Sang dewi tahu kali ini ia takkan bisa lari dari genggaman sang iblis.

Ia sendiri tak buta-...

akan cinta dan kerinduan dalam setiap tatapan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Hanya itu syarat yang kuberikan padamu Hinata. Untuk menebus kesalahanmu-...melindungin pria itu dan membohongiku."

Untuk sekali lagi Hinata menguatkan hatinya, berkorban untuk Toneri dan mencoba menerima Naruto.

Dan mungkin inilah hukuman yang setimpal untuknya, karena telah lancang—walau secara tidak langsung merebut kebahagiaan Naruto. Hukuman untuk selalu berada di sisi Naruto, mengobati luka dan rasa kehilangan akan Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah. A-Aku setuju."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya membuncah penuh kebahagiaan, berbanding terbalik dengaan apa yang Hinata rasakan, kosong dan hampa.

"Lupakan Toneri, Hinata. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya. Dan kau akan sadar seberapa kuat takdir memaksa kita untuk bersama."

* * *

 _ **Review Please^^**_


End file.
